


Passionate Honesty.

by Rinpoo



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Competition, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Orgasm, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinpoo/pseuds/Rinpoo
Summary: Fox needs Wolf’s help on a mission, but their bitter relationship makes it difficult.  As Wolf sits drunkenly in a bar, Fox heads to locate him, and both find that perhaps their bitterness is merely a guise for admiration and longing.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	Passionate Honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> First story for 12 days of smutness. I intend to do stories of varying fetishes and orientations even if I do not belong and or enjoy said content myself.
> 
> So whatever, if you enjoy, enjoy. Delicious menz for the oogling.

Fox hopped out from his Arwing and looked about the planet he had just landed on. He wasn't much for visiting backwater planets. Still, he heard a rumor that famed space pirate Wolf O'Donnell was slinking about here.

Though it disgusted him to debase himself by offering payment and allegiance with Wolf. It was no secret that he was one of the best pilots on this side of the galaxy, possibly even better than himself.

Fox sauntered along after he was sure the hatch to his ship had closed. While he walked along the grime stained streets, he saw nothing but decadent degradation wherever his eyes turned. Tramps, criminals, and drunks stumbling about among the shantytown alleyways in the dimly lit trash heap.

“Geez…” Fox muttered to himself, finding Wolf’s choice of hangout distasteful.

As he walked by, he caught a glimpse of a few animals eyeing his jet, as if once he was out of sight, they would have at it. He knew they wouldn’t be able to penetrate its defense or armor, but it didn’t hinder Fox from stopping to stare at them as a deterrent.

One of the three animals standing by a trash fire walked up to Fox and sneered. "Ain't never seen a pretty boy like you round here. You ought to be careful who you're lookin’ at like that.”

Fox casually placed his hand on his blaster grip, and nonchalantly spoke to the threatening bear. “Names’ Fox, Fox McCloud… Leader of the StarFox mercenary group.”

Though dressed in rags and smelling of cheap booze and body odor, the bear looked imposing from a size standpoint. He lumbered over Fox and laughed a bit at his manner of speech.

“Sif I give a fuck who you are. You think I couldn’t tear your arm from your socket in the time it takes to pull that gun from its holster?”

Fox sighed, recognizing diplomacy and decorum were lost on everyone here, so he decided to just get right to the point.

“I don’t have time for you. I am looking for Wolf O'Donnell. Have you seen him, or can I be on my way?"

The bear stopped for a moment and glanced back at the other two animals by the fire before returning his gaze to Fox. "Do… do you know Wolf?” His voice came out cautiously.

Fox merely nodded, omitting that Wolf was usually his enemy, and crossed his arms. “Yep.”

The bear hesitated for a moment and then nodded in return. "Alright… He hangs out in Dylan's. It's that bar over yonder… You must either be a friend of his or have a death wish, cuz nobody has ever gone in for Wolf and come back out alive.”

Fox seemed unimpressed, knowing Wolf was equal parts talent and glorified reputation. He knew money would open his grubby self up, especially the amount he was proposing for the job. 

“Excuse me.” Fox passed and began to walk away.

It didn’t take more than a few moments to reach the door of the dive he was about to enter. If the boarded, barred windows didn’t scream inviting enough, then Fox didn’t know what else would.

With a push, he entered and saw that it was relatively empty save for the bartender. A few scantily clad women walked around, but it seemed the only customer in there was the exact animal he was looking for.

The bartender nervously ran his dirty rag over the bar and spoke to Fox. "Ay… Don' ya know it's Wolf hour? Everyone but invited guests ain’t welcome.”

Fox was about to speak but stopped the second Wolf’s good eye moved over to him. At first, it looked like Wolf was going to rip him apart, but after he recognized who it was. He let out a drunken laugh.

“Hahhhh, if it isn’t ol’ Foxy McCloud. Comin’ to my neighborhood!” His voice was sloshed, and he was apparently really deep in his cups.

The bartender moved back, as that reaction seemed to be one of acceptance of Fox’s company.

"Wolf…" Fox began but was cut off.

"Shut up, Fox! I don't have time for your little games. We aren't in the air, so why don't you just let me be at peace."

Wolf took another shot and placed the glass down sideways, spilling the ice in it all over the counter.

Fox watched as the bartender began to clean it immediately. After which, he moved over to have a seat next to Wolf on the torn barstool seat.

Wolf looked over at Fox out of his peripheral vision and then slammed his fist down on the counter. “Get the boy a drink, goddamnit! I haven't shot anyone today, so unless you want it to be you, you better fuckin’ move your ass!”

The bartender hastily began pouring a drink with unsteady hands, splashing it on the counter, then pushed it in front of Fox.

Fox raised his hand to refuse it, but before he knew it, Wolf was grabbing the front of his flight shirt and pulling him in so that his eye could meet Fox’s. 

“You better fuckin’ drink it.” 

Fox slapped Wolf's hand away and was getting quite tired of his belligerent and uncouth nature. "Knock your shit off, Wolf… I came here to talk to you."

Wolf flopped back onto the stool, almost tipping it over, and then took another shot that was poured for him. “Oh me? Really? Well… In here. I say who talks to me, and I ain’t talking to someone who can’t hold his alcohol.”

Fox looked perplexed and could barely fathom this behavior, but given the putrid mix of alcohol and tobacco smells emitting from Wolf’s fur. He could only surmise that he had been here for hours on end.

“Wolf…” He began, but when Wolf turned away from him. He grabbed hold of the glass and downed it quickly.

“Ack!” Fox yelled. The burning of his throat and tongue caused him to go into a coughing fit.

Wolf looked over, laughing somewhat hard, and then slid his hand across the scratched and stained counter to point at him.

“Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! You really are somethin', Fox. Can always shoot me down, but can't drink for shit."

Fox now realized that in his drunkenness, Wolf was exceedingly gregarious, if not outright playful. Strange to the point of creepiness, to be sure, but he decided to tolerate it to get this done.

"Look, Wolf… I need…" He stopped hesitantly.

Wolf looked at him, finally curious about what the next words out of his mouth would be.

“…”

"I need your help… I… Some of the members of my team were shot down in hostile territory. They have enough supplies for two weeks of survival. After that, it is a dead zone. I'd do it myself, but it is simply too arduous for me to go alone, and Peppy is far too old to take up wing." Fox's voice came out low as he tried his best to maintain an air of leadership.

Wolf was quiet for a moment and then just swigged another shot.

“Fuck off…”

Fox was expecting such a heartless response. It was easy for Wolf to deny his friends their rescue. After the rejection, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a PDA, after which he slid it in front of the woozy wolf, who glanced at it.

“I’ll pay… handsomely," Fox said. He was feeling scared and desperate on the inside, but on the outside, he was acting casually.

After staring at the PDA and the offered payment, Wolf merely brought his fist down to the screen. The forceful impact cracked it and sent pieces of the device clattering to the floor.

Fox watched in silence as Wolf slid it back to him and stumbled his way out of his seat. "You don't have a fuckin' thing I want."

Fox scowled angrily. He refused to beg. He refused to bend himself over for even drunk Wolf’s delight. It was hard to swallow pride, even for him, and he’d of walked out if not for the thought of his friends in need of assistance.

After his contemplative moment, he stood up and went after Wolf, who was drunkenly stumbling into the back area. It wasn’t hard to catch up to him, and upon entering the curtain that hid it from the bar, he saw it was a series of doors.

Wolf pulled out a keycard and was seemingly unaware that Fox was there any longer, as he swaggered back and forth inebriated.

One…

Two…

Three…

He tried in vain to swipe the card correctly to one of the doors.

“Fucking pile of shit!” Wolf yelled and then staggered backward, losing his balance.

Fox’s instincts kicked in, and as quick as lighting, held out his arms. Wolf toppled over into them, and Fox used every ounce of the strength he had to keep the larger animal from hurting himself.

After a moment longer, Wolf regained composure and silently stared at Fox, who had caught him. A glance at the metal corner table behind him told him his neck or head might have been broken into pieces had he landed that fall.

“…”

Wolf staggered, and then Fox, who had had enough, took the keycard from him and swiped it into the door. With a soft beep, the light turned green, and the door opened.

Wolf turned away from Fox and pushed himself into the room, only barely making it to a cushy chair that had the innards coming out of it.

"Ugh." He moaned out slightly and then sat forward.

Fox shut the door behind himself and tossed the key onto the cluttered, dusty desk that sat against the wall.

"What's happened to you, Wolf? You used to have some dignity. Now, look at you, lounging about in this pigsty. I never liked your methods, but I never thought you to live in such squalor.” Fox’s voice came out loud, as the irritability shined through even to Wolf.

Wolf looked up at him, and he was so drunk that his tongue became loosened. He pulled himself forward to stare at Fox and then waved his hand over his eyepatch. "What else is left for me? You act as if I had a daddy in a suburban neighborhood. This is all I have and all I ever will. This and the sky."

Fox became increasingly angry, to the point that he leaned in and grabbed Wolf on the shoulders roughly and began to shake him. His two eyes meeting Wolf’s one, and for but a second, Wolf looked as if he were sad.

“You waste your talent! You waste it all when you could be doing good for the solar system. Not looting, and… and, THIS!” Fox gestured to the room around him.

Wolf looked around the room. It was a poor man's room. One for debauchery and sin, still, he knew himself to be worth no more than the trash he lay in. His claws dug into the chair, tearing the fabric as they went.

"What the fuck do YOU know! I… wish… I just…" His tongue became twisted, and he fell backward into a slump.

Fox watched him curiously as Wolf held onto his own head and then wiped his face. Fox had never seen him so vulnerable and sad before. Behind cocky bravado and violence was an animal indeed at odds with his life.

Fox felt his heart sink a little inside his chest. Jealousy over Wolf's talent was reason enough to hate him. Still, even more so, the fact they could make such an incredible team if they weren't so bitter towards one another.

Fox moved closer and knelt down in front of Wolf, who was looking at him somberly. 

“Fox… I dunno… I hate you, I loathe you… I want to kill you and tear you apart.” His voice was quivering with emotion.

Fox blinked and tried to speak, but as quickly as he opened his mouth, Wolf reached his hand forward and clamped his muzzle shut.

…

“I… I always think about what life would be like if I had been you… I just…" He trailed off as his hand slid off Fox's mouth.

Fox stared at the sad animal and reached his hand out to offer comfort. He had only known the Wolf that was full of malice and hatred. Not the one that thought and breathed as he did.

Fox’s touch made Wolf wince, as if afraid of it, but then he leaned forward so that Fox’s hand was resting on the top of his shoulder.

"Wolf… I really need your help… I… I came to you because I believe you are the best pilot in Lylat. Even better than I am. I was too proud to say it and too unwilling to consider more to you than what you show… Please…." Fox made an impassioned plea.

Wolf stared into Fox’s eyes, and Fox stared into the only eye he had left. Though disfigured from combat and hiding behind a mean snarl. He had a stunning eye, for which Fox couldn't help but get lost in.

The intense staring continued, and it was as if they were having a full conversation without ever uttering a sound. At last, when the feeling became too fierce, Fox tried to pull away, but when he found Wolf's tight grip clenched around his wrist, he didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll help you Fox…” Wolf began.

"Really, that's gre…”

“If…” Wolf finished by interrupting.

“If?” Fox said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Wolf pulled in close until his muzzle was just before Fox's, and then in a low drunken voice, he whispered.

“You spend the night with me.”

…

Fox felt his heart racing and his mind swirling with what that could mean. He knew where his mind went to immediately, and admittedly he felt a little ashamed for wanting it deep down. His years of rivalry with Wolf were difficult to look past.

“I…” Fox began.

Wolf immediately pulled forward and pressed his mouth against Fox's, not waiting for an answer. Fox squirmed, but as he felt Wolf’s muzzle against his, he gripped fiercely onto his pant legs.

“Mmm…" The moaning sounds could be heard coming from Wolf, something Fox had never heard before, but the deepness of it made his heart skip a beat.

Fox opened his mouth to allow Wolf’s tongue inside, and that was when the two began to grab hold all over each other in a fit of spontaneous passion. Their hands grabbing any part of the other they could latch onto. The heat rising every second, they let loose all of the pent of frustration and bitterness they’d harbored.

Fox felt as if this weren't real…. The scenery, the smell of cheap booze and cigarettes, who he was with. He found it all just as thrilling and wrong as the forbidden kiss.

After several minutes of passionate kissing, with their masculine bodies knocking things over uncaringly as they rolled on the floor. Wolf lie on his back, and Fox was sitting on his knees, heaving for precious oxygen. Wolf moved his hands to the bottom of his shirt, slid it off from the bottom up, and then tossed it to the side.

Now displaying his well-toned and grey-furred chest. He seemed as if he were demanding more without ever saying it.

Now fully committed to where he was, Fox didn't hesitate to bend over and began caressing his muscles. After a few faint tracings over his scars, he leaned over and began to plant little butterfly kisses along it until he got to his neck.

Once Fox had reached there, he began to kiss and suck on his neck. His hands sliding along the buttons of his own shirt. It was soon tossed to the side until he was just as bare-chested as Wolf.

Wolf looked up upon Fox when he leaned back to toss his shirt, and it was clear he was admiring Fox’s own physique as well as his pristine fur condition. Scarless and young, truly handsome in a way to be envious of.

While he gazed upon Fox, Wolf moved his hands and began fumbling with his belt, and Fox, watching the wolf struggle. Reached his hand forward to grab hold and help unbuckle his pants.

Wolf was drunk, but Fox couldn't make an excuse for why he was doing this for the life of him. Either way, he knew he wanted it by now. Wolf clearly had mutual feelings for their relationship once they had talked intimately.

Wolf's belt came off easy with help, and Fox watched as Wolf unzipped his pants, unsure of what he would see. It scared Fox, yet thrilled him. He found the thought of seeing it arousing, and even before the zipper came down, Fox felt his cock press hard against his own tight pants.

With little moving, Wolf pulled down his undergarments and revealed his thick wolf cock. It was free of its prison, and it was bouncing on its own accord, Wolf was so aroused. His furry balls and cock sat sticking out of his pants, like a delicious buffet for Fox to partake in. 

At first, Fox hesitated but then decided to not be a tease. He stood up to his feet and undid his belt. After a moment, he dropped them to the floor with his boxers and kicked them to the side.

Now that his own dick was out, he found himself getting shy, but Wolf just lay there and take in the sight. It was evident that Wolf had a more giant dick, but he was a bigger animal by nature.

Wolf lifted his legs up, and Fox, getting the message, pulled his worn, grey, pants off. Now both naked, Fox bent down and began kissing Wolf’s chest again. Their two stiff canine cocks rubbing against one another while they ground together.

The moaning became fiercer, and Fox’s dry humping against Wolf’s cock made Wolf wrap his strong, muscular arms around him. His claws digging into his fur and flesh with each panting thrust.

“Ahh!”

“Oh!”

Hearts beating in tandem and passionate making out resuming, until both felt like their lungs were going to burst.

Fox removed himself, and his hard dick bounced. Both of their cocks covered in each other's precum. Huffing and dizziness were on the menu for both of them, and Wolf, when he had enough air, grabbed hold of the smaller animal right before him.

Surprised by the rough grab but liking every dirty minute of it. Fox was slid around by the stronger predator. With each now having a face full of one another's tantalizing goods, they began to use their own method for pleasing the other.

Wolf used his hands and digits to caress and rub Fox's balls, every so often putting one of them in his mouth to suck and roll around against his soft tongue.

Fox went straight for the prize and ran his tongue along Wolf's rigid, throbbing member. He went from the tip, all the way down to the knot, and back up again. He used his tongue to collect the precious droplets of warm cum that accumulated with each pass of the tip.

Their moans and aggressiveness increased, and it became apparent to Fox that there was another competition going on. Maybe they could resolve their hate and differences, but their rivalry would be everlasting.

Fox, sensing he was drawing closer with each rub of his cock, and each suck of his cute, puffy balls. Immediately took the length of Wolf’s dick into his mouth, nearly reaching the back of his throat.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

Fox's head bobbed as Wolf began ejaculating huge gobs of precum. His moans now turning to whimpers as he held back from releasing before Fox.

Fox rubbed and caressed Wolf’s balls while he gave him an incredibly succulent blowjob.

“Ah!”

“Fuck!”

Fox moved his hips, and Wolf took Fox's dick into his own mouth and let him fuck as he pleased. His maw taking in his length with ease. The more control Fox was given, the harder he fucked Wolf's face until he arched back and yelled loudly.

His orgasm was intense, and he only looked back briefly to see that Wolf had removed his cock from his mouth and was taking every bit of his load all over his muzzle and chest.

Fox had finally lost to Wolf, but he wasn't down for the count. He wrapped both his hands around Wolf's cock, stroking the shaft as he created a suction with his mouth.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

The sound of moaning and slurping filled the air as Wolf cried out.

“Ah!”

His legs began shaking, and his giant wolf load shot forth. It flooded Fox's mouth, and he did his best to swallow every last bit of it. The warm salty flavor appealing to his tongue.

Fox collapsed atop Wolf, and their panting was so intense it was as if they had run a marathon.

Fox turned himself around and lay next to Wolf. Wolf was covered in his creamy cum, and looking as if he struggled to stay awake. Fox ran his hand along Wolf’s stomach and then gently began to lick his own cum off of Wolf, sensually cleaning him.

Wolf laughed weakly and turned to look into Fox's eyes. 

“Looks like I win today… StarFox…”

Fox smirked at the drunken but seemingly more at peace Wolf.

…

“There’s always next time…” He responded while turning himself to look at the ceiling.

…

…

…

…

Fox, not receiving a response. Looked back at the naked wolf beside him and saw that he had fallen completely asleep. There was a calm easiness in the room, though un-classy, and unclean. It had a naughty charm that Fox had never realized he liked.

Without a word, he stood up and pulled the comforter from the bed. He draped it over Wolf and hit the switch so that the lights went off. With all caution, he crawled beside him and rested his head on Wolf's outstretched arm.

As the sleepiness and realization of what had occurred took over in the dark silence. Fox found himself feeling less and less ashamed, he felt at ease, and he felt even better knowing that Wolf would be by his side to help him save his friends when the morning sun arose.

~ Fin


End file.
